The Renegade Revolution
by taylorswift-ts06
Summary: Set 3 months after the deadly end game, the renegade revolution follows the renegades as they make new alliances, encounter new foes and face new threats as they encounter a new world- the world of wolfbloods, and have weapons to use as their own- Dueling decks. Get ready for the ultimate clash of worlds and viewpoints as the Renegade Revolution begins!
1. Renegades Unite!

**The Renegade Tales**

**Part 1: Renegades Unite!**

'Right guys, Phil is coming in half an hour, so everyone make sure that everything is nice and tidy, and make sure that you look exactly as it said in the letter!' Hannah ordered

It had been 6 months since the Deadly Game, and a lot had changed. Hannah was leading the Renegades brilliantly, and I had taken up the role of head of the Hypnosis Council. I was due to make my first visit to the Renegades since I had become head of the council, and Hannah was very eager to see me (even though we had not seen each other in nearly 3 months, we were still in a relationship. But, I had a surprise for her when I got there.

All the people who were in the renegades when the Deadly Game was done were still members, and Becky had joined Allyx as co-vice president. Two new members had joined though: Jamie-lee was a girl who I had met briefly at a party once, and whom scout had brainwashed at a party after I suggested she do it, and Tee, who had been persuaded to join by Emma and Hannah, who was not afraid to get involved if the situation required it.

I arrived at the base, which had recently been upgraded to have a security system in the door, and I asked to come in. Then, a mechanised voice asked me to put my finger on the sensor (so that it could read my fingerprint and confirm who I was). I did so, and the system recognised me. The door opened, and I walked in.

Straight away, I was met by Tee and Emma, and they let Hannah know that I had arrived, and that I had several bags. They then showed me where the main lobby was, and I went in. Straight away, I was greeted by Hannah hugging me. About 10 minutes later, after I had settled in, Hannah asked me the question that I had been expecting since I walked in.

'So, what's in the bags?' Hannah inquired. I replied by saying 'Presents for all of you.' Hannah looked confused, but then just asked me to show her what the presents were. I then opened the bags, and took out several odd looking contraptions. 'Are these what I think they are?' Elizabeth asked, while platting her hair for me. 'They are duel disks' I replied to her, while passing her a black felt scrunchee for her plait.

'Wow, thanks Phil, where did you get them?' Allyx asked, while Hannah was wrapping her hair around in a bun. I then explained that I had spent the last 3 months travelling around the world, and had picked the duel disks concept up, and then engineered them using my dark power, as well as the materials needed to make the actual machine. The machines were infused with the darkness, and because of that, kept the user full of darkness.

A few minutes later, I decide to take Elizabeth, Tee, and Allyx hunting for new recruits. After being out for 10 minutes without success, we came across an argument, and then I realised that I recognised one of the girls- Maddy Smith (she was a wolfblood who I had met on my travels, and struck up a friendship with). I went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She then started crying, and explained to me in her strong Northumbrian accent that she had fallen out with her mate Shannon.

I then realised that I could use this to my advantage. I then said the spell that allowed me to jump into her mind. I then said to Maddy 'Maddy, no-one cares about you anymore. No-one but us. Join us and receive your destiny.' I then kept the thoughts in her mind, so that it was the only thing that she could think about.

After about 20-25 minutes, she lifted her head up, but there was no emotion in her eyes. Then, she spoke to me in a heavier version of her own voice, saying 'I accept, Please let me join you.' Maddy's eyes changed colour, to yellow, which signified that her wolfblood half was taking over. Then, I looked at her deep in her eyes, and then stroked the top of her head a few times, and then picked out a card from my duel disk, called 'Rank up Magic: Icaron Force', which I showed to her. Then, her eyes went from yellow to a deep red, before going back to the normal colour, except a lot darker. I then gave her a Black jacket (part of the Renegades' uniform), and she then put it on, and said the words 'All for the Darkness, All for the Renegades' before collapsing into my arms. I then took a step back, and said to my hunting party '…And that is how you brainwash someone.'

I then bent down to Maddy's motionless body, and held out the 'Rank up Magic' card, before angling the card towards her head. Then, a dark red light appeared in front of the card, before disappearing into Maddy. Then a couple of minutes later, it reappeared, having drained all of her spirit, soul, and mind energy. I then picked her up, and we headed back to the base.

When we got back to the base, Tee explained what happened. I was then informed by Hannah that Tee was being fully brainwashed today, and I decided to put Maddy in there as well. Maddy then woke up, with no memory. I quickly explained to her that I had rescued her after a load of people had attacked her for no reason, and then I had persuaded her to join our cause, before hypnotising her again, and got her a uniform consisting of: a leather jacket with red stripes on the shoulders, leather trousers and some leather shoes. I then put her and Tee in the machine. I then switched the machine on, and let it do all of the work for me.

About 20 minutes after the machine started, they (Maddy and Tee) came out of the machine, completely brainwashed. After they came out, it was clear that they, like the rest of the renegades, had only darkness in their hearts.

Meanwhile, the rebels had spent the last six months creating uniforms of their own that could protect them from being brainwashed by us. 'So you really think that this will work Thom?' Grace asked (Grace and her mate Charlotte had been at all the previous meetings of the rebels due to a lot of bad blood between me and them.) Yes, this should work perfectly Thom stated, sounding rather smug with himself. 'Good, we need to take that fat, smug freak down a peg or two.' Charlotte shouted, sounding absolutely incensed. 'Calm down Charlotte, anger won't get us anywhere. Besides, he doesn't stand a chance with our new equipment that has been created in the lab.'

Back at base, Maddy and Tee had just woken up after the brainwashing process, and were getting used to being fully evil. 'So Girls, how do you like being evil eh?' Hannah inquired, her voice booming from upstairs. 'It feels epic to be one of you' Tee said, seeming very pleased. Meanwhile, Maddy went up to Hannah and asked for a meeting with her, one-on-one. Hannah said yes, and they went into her office.

20 minutes later, they came out, and Hannah asked me and Scout to come in to the office, which we did. Hannah then sat us down and let her hair down before starting talking. 'Now Phil, I need to ask you a question. Can Scout and yourself look after Maddy for a while, just until she is settled in as a member of the renegades?

I looked at Scout, who nodded at me, before replying to Hannah. 'Hannah, I think that the answer is yes. After all, Scout is experienced in this club now'. Hannah thanked me and Scout, who was letting her hair down. We then went out of the office so I could explain how the duel disks worked.

Now listen up everyone, I need to explain how these duel disks work. First you put the duel disks on your right arm. When I said that, everyone did it (it was a step by step demo.) Then, you put the cards, also known as the duelling deck, in the Gap at the side of the duel disk. I then handed out the decks, readymade for them. Now to start a duel, you draw 5 cards from the top of your deck, and this is known as your hand. Now at the start of every turn, you can draw a card from your deck and put it in your hand.

The cards that have a sort of orange background are monster cards. If they have a yellow background, then that means that they are monsters without any effect. The cards with a green background are spell cards and can be played from your hand. The cards with a pink background are trap cards. Trap cards cannot be activated from your hand. They can only be activated starting the turn after you place them face down on the field. Now all of these monster cards have power levels, signified by the amount of stars they have on the card. Under normal circumstances, you can only normal summon one monster per turn, and it must be level 4 or under.

To summon monsters with 5, 6, or 7 stars, you must sacrifice or tribute another monster from your field first. For a monster with 8 stars or more, you must sacrifice two monsters from your field first, but the sacrifices always depend on the effect of different monsters, spells and traps. You and your opponent both start with 4000 life points, and there is 4 ways to win.

Reduce your opponent's life points to zero

They forfeit by putting their hand on top of their deck

Gather all 5 pieces of exodia the forbidden one on the field or in your hand at the same time

Deck-Out – Make your opponent's deck run out of cards so that they cannot draw on the next turn

Now you will all see that in your decks, you all have a card called 'Rank up Magic- Icaron's Force.' This card is extremely powerful, and if you win a duel, you can use it to brainwash your opponent or steal their spirit and soul. But, it is useful in a duel as well, which I will explain shortly.

'Excuse me Phil' Hannah said, speaking up so that everyone could hear her. 'Yeah, I replied.' 'Where exactly did you get these from?' Well, I started off with some cards that I was collecting several years ago. Then, on my travels the past 6 months, I bumped into Donna in Rhyl, which is in north Wales. She showed me a way of creating cards using the dark arts, and the rest of the cards I won in various duels.

'How many duels?' she asked, looking impressed. I replied by telling her 'Dunno. Over 100, but I can't be more exact because I don't have a clue.' I then continued

'Anyway, as I was saying, there are 4 other methods of summoning a monster.

Fusion summoning- you use polymerisation or fusion gate to fuse together 2 or more monsters to summon out a fusion monster. However, you need to use the specific monsters listed as 'Fusion material monsters' on the card of the fusion monster.

Synchro summoning- you use 2 or more monsters to summon out a Synchro monster. However, at least one of the monsters MUST be a 'tuner' monster, their levels must add up to the level of the Synchro monster, and other restrictions may apply, depending on what the card lists as the Synchro requirements.

Xyz summoning- you use 2 or more monsters to summon out a xyz monster, and these monsters become the 'overlay units' of the Xyz monster. However, you must use monsters of the same level, and whose level equals the 'Rank' (Xyz equivalent of a level) of the Xyz monster, and the amount of monsters varies. The Xyz monster's ability (es) use up one overlay unit usually, and they can't use them with no overlay units. You can use 'Rank up magic- Icaron's force' to get rid of your Xyz monster, to summon out a Chaos Xyz/Cxyz monster of one rank higher than the xyz monster you 'ranked up', and it has however many overlay units the ranked up monster had, plus one. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Cxyz monsters are kept in a side deck called the 'Extra Deck'.

Finally, there is Ritual monsters. Ritual monsters can only be summoned by using a Ritual spell, having the ritual monster in your hand and tributing monsters from your hand and/or field whose levels equal the specified number on the ritual spell e.g. 4 or more.

'Wow, that's great master' Scout told me. Everyone seemed really excited about it, and that was satisfying. I then started to leave, when Maddy stopped me and told me that she needed to talk to me outside, which I had no problem with.

'Phil, you know that you saw me arguing with Shannon? Maddy asked.' Yeah, I replied. 'Well, I want to make sure that Rhodium (her best mate) knows that i am the side of evil and he has to pick a side.' Ok then, I can sort that out easily, I told her. Listen Maddy, you are now a primal wolfblood, and one of your new abilities is that you can use your power of seeing the world around you from a new view and sensing nature to teleport to somewhere you find. 'So what you're basically saying is that I can use Eolas to teleport to where Rhydian is and talk to him?' Yeah, basically. Just make sure not to get too near any pylons, immunity to pylons while using Eolas won't develop until you have been primal for a month, because after a month, you will be fully primal. 'Ok, I understand. Can we go now?' She asked. Yeah, but I will keep an eye on you, and step in if i feel the need to.

Maddy then knelt down on the ground, put her left hand on the ground, and looked up, concentrating. Then, she managed to access her Eolas, and located Rhydian, who with his friend Jana, was looking for Maddy. Then, her eyes glowed a deep red for a moment, and we teleported, in a flash of red light. Then, in another flash of red light, she reappeared near the area where Rhydian and Jana were, and I was with her. I then gave Maddy 2 tickets, called 'Renegade warp pads', before running off, and hiding behind some trees.

Shortly afterwards, Rhydian and Jana saw Maddy and went over to speak to her. 'Maddy, where the hell have you been the past couple of days? … And what the hell are you wearing?' Rhydian asked, looking very annoyed. 'I've just been discovering some new powers that we all have the opportunity to use, as wolfbloods, and what I'm wearing is strict protocol.' Maddy said in reply to him.

'Rhydian, be careful with Maddy, She seems different' Jana said in her soft voice. 'Yeah, I can clearly see that Jana, for starters she's wearing something that makes her look like an absolute idiot and, well that just ain't her to be honest with you. No, seriously Rhydian, I don't have a good feeling about this. Just focus on her for a moment and you can tell that something isn't right here. Rhydian then suddenly turned to face Jana, and asked what she meant. 'I don't know, but she just doesn't seem like she is her normal self.' Jana explained. Rhydian then turned back and demanded that Maddy reveal what she was up to. Maddy's eyes then turned yellow, before turning a deep red colour.

'Maddy, what is up with you?' Rhydian desperately asked. Maddy replied by saying 'Dear Rhydian, you should just trust me, because I let the darkness overcome me, and I became a primal wolfblood. Come to me when you have decided to join me you two, she said and handed over the Renegade warp pads, before using Primal Eolas to disappear again.

Rhydian then looked at Jana, who looked back at him. 'So Rhydian, do you believe me now?' Jana asked. 'Ok Jana, I get it, you were right, but what we need to focus on is why Maddy was wearing something that made her look like a psycho.' Jana glared at him for a moment, looking less than impressed.

'Rhydian, we need to focus on why she is acting the way she is, not on her new outfit. I am being serious here- she helped me settle in and feel welcome here in stonybridge, and I haven't managed to repay her for that yet, so this is my opportunity to prove to myself that we can be independent when we need to be.' Jana explained, while she was pacing around restlessly, her long, red hair flapping around in the wind of a cold winter's day.

Rhydian looked at her, and nodded his head, before walking away from Jana, only to stop a few hundred metres down the road to speak to Jana. 'Hey Jana, you were right that we need to repay Maddy for what she has helped us with.' Rhydian then turns to look at the sky, and talks to himself about the proverbial rollercoaster ride that it had been for him and Maddy since they met each other all that time ago. 

He then swiftly turned again to face Jana, and said to her 'I'll see you later Jana- Right here at 10:00pm, understood?'

The reply came, short and sharp. 'Understood Rhydian, 10:00pm right here. Bye Rhydian.' Jana shouted, and Rhydian just waved to her.

Meanwhile, me and Maddy were watching this from just outside of our base, using Primal Eolas, which was actually more powerful than I thought.

'Do you think they will end up joining?' I asked Maddy. She looked at me, and said 'Absolutely guarantee it. All for the Renegades, All for the Dynasty!'

**Will Rhydian and Jana join the renegades? **

**Will they choose to reject the opportunity? **

**And will Maddy's new found dress sense last? Stay tuned for all that and much much more in The Renegade revolution Part 2- The Truth of Eyes and Decks**


	2. The Truth of Eyes and Decks

**The Renegade Revolution**

**Part 2: The Truth of Eyes and Decks**

'So, what are we doing today Phil' Maddy asked, while zipping up her leather boots, and finishing getting her hair ready. Since the brainwashing, Maddy's personality had changed dramatically, with her becoming more dominating and having a lot more attitude. I told her 'Maddy, today I am going to show you personally how to duel- the qualifiers for the world championship start today and I have entered you into them as well as myself.'

'Cool' she replied, while straitening her hair. Her boots were actually 9 inch tall Cowboy boots, which I had spent a whole hour polishing so they looked shiny. 'So, how many qualifiers are there' Maddy then asked, to which I replied 'One for me, two for you Maddy because I have competed at worlds before (I was runner-up in 2010 but then retired from duelling). By now, Maddy had finished straightening her hair, and just as she was moving away from the mirror, I threw her a red headband, which she put on, and then came out of the house with me.

'So why do I need this headband on Phil?' Maddy inquired, after we had left the base. 'Maddy, this headband will keep your incredible power as a primal wolfblood under control- before we recruited you; I had been planning it for several months.' I then spun Maddy around to face me, and I used my power to hypnotise Maddy again.

'Now Maddy, you will forget all about Rhydian, Jana, Shannon and all the old friends and family you had back in stonybridge. The only friends you need are the renegades. The only Family you need are me and Hannah- Hannah is your mum and I am your dad, and you will obey our orders.' Maddy then replied in a monotone voice 'Yes father, I will do as you and my mother say.'

I then snapped her out of the trance, and we continued talking. Eventually, we reached our destination- Duel stadium 6 for mine and Maddy's qualifying matches for the duelling world championships.

'Right then Phil, I suppose that this is where we get our decks ready, eh?' Maddy guessed, as we went into the "preparation room." 'Yep' I replied. 'I'm on in a couple of minutes, but for your duel, please remember what I taught you about duelling. She nodded, and then I got my jacket on, and set off, with Maddy coming with me, after putting on my leather jacket that I had lent to her.

And then the announcement from the "Arena General".

'Coming down now to the duelling arena is a returning favourite who has since made new alliances. Please welcome to the World Championship qualifiers the 2010 runner up- Phil Robinson.' And then I made my entrance, with Maddy by my side. Then, she took her seat on the edge of the Duelling Arena, and I stepped up to my zone.

'And introducing his opponent, a man of many talents, of which duelling is just the final jewel in the crown. Please welcome the 2012 King of the Duel champion- Walka. Then, a 6 foot 5 inch beast appeared in the tunnel, and came into his zone. I was familiar with him, having beaten him in an exhibition duel shortly after retiring. The General then spoke out and said 'Let the Duel begin!' We then activated our duel disks by putting out decks into the deck slot of the duel disk.

(Duel- Phil Robinson Life Points/LP 4000 vs. Walka LP 4000)

Turn 1- Phil: 'I draw, and start by activating the spell Double summon. Thanks to this nifty little number, I get 2 normal summons this turn.' "… And your point is exactly" Walka jeered, sounding distinctly bored. 'My point is that thanks to this, I get to summon out 2 Northern Lights Wolves (Atk:1200)x2. Two small grey wolves then came out I then end my turn with 3 face down cards. Now bring it on Walka.'

Turn 2- Walka: "I draw now, and I start by activating Dark Hole, which destroys every single card on the field." A black hole then appeared on the field, and started to suck every card on the field into it. I knew that I had to act quickly. 'I activate my facedown card- dust tornado. When I activate this, 1 spell or trap on the field is destroyed, and I choose your dark hole.' A tornado then appeared, and blew the dark hole card off of the field. "Alright then, I suppose that I'll just have to slice your wolves apart with my Evoltile Lagosucho (Atk:1200). A monster that looked somewhat like a lizard, except with a massive, spiny tail then came up from the ground. 'I'm sorry, but that ain't destroying my monster without destroying yours as well.'

"Yeah, well thanks for that mate, but my Lagosucho has a special ability. When it is normal summoned, I get to send one monster with Evolsaur in its name to the graveyard." Walka then sent a card from the middle of his deck to the graveyard. "Now I activate the spell card monster reborn, which lets me summon back the monster I just tossed out. So rise up, Evolsaur Cerato." A small, dinosaur like monster with a shiny tail and skin that looked like fire then rose up from the ground (Atk:1900). "Now Cerato, take out wolf number one with your _Flame Saur Slash_." Cerato then lifted its claw, and went to slash the Northern Lights Wolf. 'Oh, I'm very sorry Walka, but I activate my trap Attack Freeze. Thanks to my trap, when you attack, I can end your turn automatically by just paying 600 life points.' Then, a massive blizzard suddenly blew through the arena, stopping Cerato in its tracks (Phil LP:4000-3400)

Turn 3- Phil: 'My draw, and I activate my face down card Next to be lost. This card allows me to select one monster on the field, and then send a monster with the same name to my graveyard from my deck. I send my third Northern Lights Wolf to the graveyard.' I then discarded the third Northern Lights Wolf card to the graveyard. 'And now, I activate the ability of one of my Northern Lights Wolves. When I have one or more wolf in the graveyard and one or more on my field, I get to summon all the wolves in the graveyard.' A light then emerged from the ground, and the wolf emerged (Atk:1200). 'Now, I overlay my three level 3 Wolves to build the overlay network, and xyz summon number 99- Northern Lights Dragon!'

A large dragon, whose skin shined like the northern lights themselves, and whose body had to span about an entire metre suddenly swooped down from the sky (Atk:3000). 'And now for the fun part. Maddy, I hope you are watching because this is a lesson in duelling. I activate Rank-Up Magic Icaron's Force, to rebuild the overlay network, and xyz summon Chaos number 99- Northern Lights Destruction Dragon.

Northern lights dragon then disappeared into the ground, and the whole arena filled with darkness. Then, a massive dragon, about twice the size of NLD appeared, and swooped down from the sky, bringing the darkness with it. It had skin like the Northern Lights still, but its eyes had turned black, and it's tail had huge spikes on it (Atk:3250). "Nice monster mate, but it can't attack until next turn, unfortunately for you." Walka reminded me, very smugly. I then just smiled, and decided to show Maddy what my new monster was really about.

'I activate my dragon's special ability. By removing 2 overlay units, my dragon can destroy every other card on the field, and deal out 600 points of direct damage for every card destroyed. Go destruction dragon, hit 'em with your _Northern Lights Chaos Hurricane!' _A massive hurricane then enveloped my dragon, before it enveloped the entire field, destroying my double summon spell, as well as both of Walka's monsters, and then blew into him. Walka then groaned in pain, before dropping to one knee (Walka LP:4000-2200). 'I end my turn'.

Turn 4- Walka: "My turn, I draw." "I activate the spell Reset Button. Thanks to Reset Button, I pay 1000 life points to revive all the monsters of mine who were destroyed during your turn." A red light then enveloped Walka and the rest of the field, before his monsters re-appeared (Walka LP: 2200-1200). Now, I overlay my Lagosucho and Cerato to build the overlay network, and summon out the mighty Evolzar Laggia!" Then, a silver dinosaur-like creature emerged with red eyes and 6 wings (Atk: 2400). Looking confident, Walka then revealed his trump card. "And now, I activate the spell Megamorph. When my life points are lower than yours, the attack points of my monster are doubled (Laggia Atk: 2400-4800)". I thought for a moment, and then applauded his excellent move.

"And now Laggia, take out his pathetic dragon with _Dino Superwing Slash!" _Walka cried out, and the dragon was slashed, and fell, before I was blasted off of my feet (Phil LP: 3400-1850). "I end my turn by activating Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Megamorph, your turn now loser" Walka jeered, thinking that he had wrapped the duel up (Laggia Atk: 4800-2400).

Turn 5- Phil: 'My turn, I draw. I activate Card of Demise, which enables me to draw 5 cards, as long as I discard my entire hand after 5 turns. I now activate my Pot of Avarice, which allows me to take 5 cards in my graveyard, and then shuffle them back into my deck.' I then took my 3 northern lights Wolves, my Rank-Up Magic Icaron's Force, and my Double Summon, and shuffled them back into my deck. 'And now for the fun bit- I can draw 2 cards.' I drew, and then smiled when I saw the cards that I had drawn. 'And now, I activate the card Dragon's Gift. Thanks to this, I remove a dragon in my graveyard from play (I chose Northern Lights Dragon), and I can normal summon any Dragon Type monster in my hand, regardless of level. Thanks to this, I summon the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon!' A powerful, Jet black dragon with deep red eyes then flew into the arena, and landed on my field (Atk:2400). 'Wow, that is amazing Phil, I love that dragon' Maddy exclaimed, starstruck. 'If you love this, then you are going to adore this next move. I remove my Northern Lights Destruction Dragon from play to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!' A monster similar to my other red eyes appeared, but it was clad in metal (Atk:2800).

"No you don't mate, because I activate the ability of Cerato. I remove an overlay unit from Cerato, and then I can destroy a monster that was special summoned, like your metal mouth over there" Walka announced, while pointing at Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. 'I'm sorry, but I activate the effect of my Dragon Defender from my hand. By paying 1000 life points, and sending my Defender to the graveyard, it can protect any Dragon-type monster from destruction against effects or attacks.' A shield then appeared in front of my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and the blast from Cerato's ability was blocked (Phil LP:1850-850).

I smiled, then decided that it was time to show Maddy how to win a Duel. 'Now will finish this duel by activating Dragon Wave from my hand. The deal is: since I have less than 1000 life points left, and 2 dragon type monsters on my field, my dragon-type monsters have twice the attack points as before (Red Eyes Black Dragon Atk: 2400-4800), (Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Atk:2800-5600).

Time to wrap things up ladies and gentlemen, with Red Eyes Black Dragon ripping through your only line of defence- your Evolzar Cerato. Red Eyes, do your thing and destroy Cerato with Inferno Fire Blast.' Red eyes then unleashed a mighty blast of fire that fried Cerato to a crisp, and then blasted Walka (Walka LP:2200- 0). Winner- Phil.

Then the announcement from the general. "That is it folks, Phil Robinson is in the world Championship." I looked at Maddy, smiled, and said to her 'Beat that'. She then looked back at me and said in reply to me 'Watch me'.

20 minutes later, and it was time for Maddy's first qualifying match (and her first ever competitive duel). Her opponent was someone familiar to me- Thom from the Rebels. "So Phil, I see that you have yourself a little pet then eh? Well, this pet is about to go to bed, unfortunately for you, so let's be getting this over and done with." Maddy said nothing, but just activated her black and red duel disk.

(Duel: Maddy Smith LP 4000 vs. Thom Pham LP 4000)

Turn 1- Thom: "My turn, I draw. I think I will just play a face down monster in defence mode. Your go now.

Turn 2- Maddy: 'My turn, and I draw. I start by summoning Phoenix Slasher (Atk: 2400). I can do this because I have no monsters on the field'. A small, flying machine like monster then appeared on the field. 'Next, I use Slasher's special ability to let it be classed as two monsters for the rest of this turn.'

'Now, I overlay my two level 6 Phoenix Slashers to build the overlay network, to summon out number 31- Disaster Wolf.' A black wolf then ran onto the field out of nowhere, and just sat down on the field (Atk: 2700). 'I now activate my beautiful wolf's ability. By removing an overlay unit, I can draw 2 cards.' The top two cards of her deck then glowed, and she drew.

She looked at the cards, smiled and muttered to herself 'perfect'. 'I now activate the spells Fairy Meteor Crush and Grave Weapon. Fairy Meteor Crush allows me to deal piercing damage when my monster's attack points are higher then you're monster's defence points. Also, Grave Weapon allows me to select a monster in my graveyard, and use it as an equip card for a monster on the field. I select Phoenix Slasher, and equip it to Disaster Wolf'. A light then shined in Maddy's graveyard, and Slasher came out of it, before disappearing into Disaster Wolf (Disaster Wolf Atk: 2700-5100).

Thom said nothing, but looked like he was panicking, which made Maddy smile. She then took off her headband, and her primal power was active. 'Now my wolf, destroy him with _Disaster Claw! _Her wolf then destroyed Thom's face down monster (Lifeforce Harmoniser Def.: 400), before slamming him into the wall (Thom LP: 4000-0).

"And there we have it folks, the mysterious newcomer Maddy is in the world championships. Oh, and could we please get someone to check on Thom, because he is in a bad way". While the medics were checking on Thom (who had been knocked out cold), I caught up with Maddy, who picked up her headband, and just left the arena.

'So Maddy, you certainly proved yourself there, didn't you eh?' Maddy smiled, then just said 'Now that is how you duel Phil'. We were planning to go home the scenic route, so I could show Maddy around the city, but just as we were leaving the arena, I heard my ringtone (the ringtone was, appropriately, A Promise that I Keep, the Wolfblood theme song).

I asked Maddy to excuse me a moment, and then took the call. 'Hello, this is Phil, who is it?' The voice that came back was familiar- Scout. "Phil, sorry to disturb you, but Niall has a couple of guests at the base who want to see you." 'Did they give their names?' "Yeah, they said that they were called Rhydian and Jana, and they are waiting for you in the interview room." 'Ok then, I will be there in 10 minutes, could you please ask them to just wait patiently for me until I get back. "Ok sure, bye Phil" 'See ya soon Scout.'

I then turned round to see Maddy, and explained to her that I had a meeting to get to in 10 minutes. 'What, so you want me to run there and take you with me?' I thought for a moment, and then remembered that I had a secret speed weapon, which was at a nearby garage. I then replied to Maddy. "Maddy, while you could run and take me with you and get back in 10 minutes, I have a better idea. But, you will need this I suspect" I then threw a Motorbike helmet to her, and led her outside to a nearby garage. "This Maddy, is simply known as then GT." She then looked in awe at the sight that was in front of her- a big, red motorbike with 2 seats, and a massive engine that didn't even fit properly under the elongated front of the bike.

'Wow that is huge, what on earth is it?' She exclaimed while pointing at the engine, shocked that the engine was so big. "That beast is my own creation- a W24 engine." 'W24?' my soon to be pillion passenger replied, looking more and more confused. "Yeah, a W24. In layman's terms, it's just 2 great big V12 engines welded together to produce 1,360 Brake Horsepower.

'Ok then, so we are going are we? "Yeah we are. Before we set off though, there is something that I want to give you for the ride. 'What is it, a book?' "No, not quite. It's actually a pair of ear muffs, so you don't get deafened by the immense noise of the W24 engine." 'Oh, ur, thanks? By the way, don't you need some since you are closer to the engine?' "No, I'm ok thanks, my helmet has great soundproofing. But, I do have to listen to the engine a bit, just in case something goes wrong with the engine, because it is difficult to correct any mistakes at 280mph. Anyway, I'll explain more later, we have about 6 minutes to get back to base." Maddy then got her earmuffs and helmet on, and I engaged acceleration mode, which limits the top speed to just 200mph. Then, we blasted off into the distance on a trail of tyre smoke and noise.

We got back to base just in time, and Maddy got off the bike while I parked it up, and then we went in together. "I'm back, so where are these visitors of mine." 'In the interview room at the back' Niall informed me, because Scout was busy cleaning the bedrooms. I told Maddy to go upstairs and help Scout out with the cleaning (the actual reason was to do with primal mood swings).

I walked into the interview room, and Rhydian and Jana were sitting there in their school uniforms still. 'Welcome to our team base Rhydian, and it's nice to actually meet you Jana. "Yeah, it's nice to actually see you again Phil, after all, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again after that fight that left Liam with a broken jaw." Rhydian remarked, taking his jacket off. 'I know I left after that, but that was because I had gotten what I needed. Anyway, aren't we here to talk about Maddy?' I replied, trying to get back on subject.

"Yeah, we're here to talk about Maddy. What is up with her lately?" Jana asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 'Let's just say that she has been road testing some of her hidden powers lately. "What new powers are you talking about exactly? 'The powers that you don't know about- the powers of a Primal Wolfblood. "Whoa, hang on a minute; did you just say Primal Wolfblood? 'Yeah, it's what happens if you take a Wolfblood, and infuse them with dark energy.'

"Whoa, hang on a moment, did you just say dark energy?" Jana then exclaimed, sounding understandably concerned. 'Yeah, I did. Anyway, is there anything else you would like to ask me?'

They thought for a moment, and then Rhydian came with an idea. "Phil, speaking from one man to another, is there any way of me and Jana joining your organisation without all this dark energy stuff? 'Yeah, but I can only keep the offer open for up to a week unfortunately'. Ok then, I will now admit that I did lie there, I am not allowed to keep it open for more than 24 hours, but then again, I am on the council's board of directors, so I can alter the rules should I want to.

Rhydian and Jana just looked at each other, and then turned back to look at me. Jana spoke up, by saying "For Maddy's sake, we accept. That is if you can restore her memories of us." 'I think I can, just wait a moment please'. I then walked into the main base, and called Scout over to outside the meeting room. 'Scout, did you put the memory seeds back into stores?' "Yeah, I'll go and get them now" she replied. Just as she went to though, Charlotte and Grace from the rebels appeared at the door.

I opened the door, and came outside to speak to them. 'So, what do you want this time then you two? "Simple- we want to take you and your stupid organisation down Phil" Charlotte replied, sounding as arrogant as usual. 'Excuse me, did I just hear you call our wonderful organisation stupid?' a voice asked from nearby. "And just who might you be?" Charlotte asked, not sounding impressed. The figure then came out of the shadows.

'Hi, my name is Maddy Smith, and I am kinda new here, but I didn't like what you said a moment ago. "So, what are you gonna do about it? 'I see a couple of duel disks with you' Maddy stated, smiling quite broadly. I've had a great idea actually- a tag team duel. You 2 against me and Phil. If you win, we will shut up shop and leave for somewhere else. But, if we win, then we get to stay as long as we like. "We accept, the rebels said confidently." 'Ok then, the duel is on. The rules are that the teams have 4000 life points between 2 of them, but we all have individual turns.' Maddy then jumped in, and said 'as he was saying, anyone can attack anyone and team-mates can use each other's cards if their team-mate agrees.' "Fine then, let's duel."

**Who is going to win the hastily arranged duel? Will Maddy get her memories back? And has anyone warned Rhydian that Maddy has a leather jacket of her own now? Stay that for all that and more in The Renegade Revolution part 3- Hybrid Harmony**


End file.
